Cadeau Empoisonné
by Marry-black
Summary: Hippolythe/Kevin; Un Mr Kurtzmann gentil, ça n'existe pas, ou alors... ça cache quelque chose.


Hello tout le monde,

Journée postage massif de minifics. La semaine dernière j'ai participé à un échange de fics sur Livejournal, je poste donc tout d'un coup. Pour celle-ci le kink/prompt était : Abus Emotionnel (et un peu bondage).

Ça m'est venu tout seul et j'avoue que c'est assez bizarre mais bon…

Enjoy

* * *

Kevin ravala un petit glapissement apeuré et recula quasi instinctivement pour coller ses parfaites petites fesses travaillées par des années de pratique de tektonik au mur. Tout le sang avait quitté son visage à la vue du DRH qui fonçait vers lui et il s'était mis à légèrement trembler. Le sourire tout à fait charmant aux lèvres d'Hyppolithe n'avait rien pour le rassurer, dans ses yeux, il avait l'air parfaitement sadique, comme d'habitude.

"Allons allons mon petit Kevin, faut pas avoir peur comme ça… je vais pas te manger"

Kevin en doutait, sérieusement, alors que l'autre homme lui tapotait gentiment la joue, un peu fort, assez pour qu'il ait une marque rouge le lendemain à planquer sous un kilo de fond de teint. Mais il hocha la tête, tentant toujours de se fondre dans le mur pour ne pas exposer les parties les plus tendres de son anatomie aux yeux, aux mains et aux accessoires variés de l'ancien super-vilain, qui présentement sortait un coffret noir et le présentait au plus jeune.

"J'ai été méchant avec toi Kevin, tant que j'en ai même oublié ton anniversaire, ce qui est impardonnable certes, mais j'espère commencer à me faire pardonner avec ceci."

Kevin resta un moment interdit, les mains contre le mur, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, à regarder le DRH qui ne s'était pas départit de son sourire. Une minute sans cri ni pleur plus tard il se détendit légèrement et prit la boite, après tout Hyppolithe était peut-être victime d'une des potions bizarres de Caleb, quelque chose qui avait inversé son caractère avec celui de Parker peut-être. Il ouvrit le coffret et oublia toute crainte, hypnotisé par les petites pierres brillantes.

"Oh mon dieuuuuu! Un tour de cou cuir rose à strass! Merci merci merci!"

Il se jeta au cou du brun qui haussa un sourcil et tenta de légèrement reculer mais se contenta de lui tapoter l'épaule.

"Oui bon ça va les effusions, dans trois secondes on avoir des fleurs en background, j'ai du boulot moi."

Il repoussa légèrement violemment le jeune homme contre le mur et repartit travailler en lissant sa veste.

XxX

Kevin passait distraitement les doigts sur les pierres de son tout nouveau tour de cou en regardant du coin de l'œil le DRH qui parcourait un CV visiblement risible. La chaine qu'il avait repéré le matin même était enroulé autour de sa main gauche et serpentait sur le bureau pour tomber devant lui et finir il ne savait où. Il l'observait discrètement, les questions tournant dans sa tête, jusqu'à enfin se décider, en plus Hyppolithe avait été sympa avec lui la veille, peut-être que pour une fois il allait lui répondre gentiment.

"Dites? C'est quoi ce truc?"

L'autre homme haussa un sourcil dans sa direction mais ne semblait pas enclin à lui arracher les ongles avec les dents tout de suite, au contraire il reposa le CV qu'il parcourait à sa juste place, dans la poubelle, et recula de quelques centimètres avant de tirer d'un petit coup sec sur la jolie chaine brillante.

Kevin entrouvrit la bouche et la laissa ainsi un moment, le temps de tout bien assimiler. Un jeune homme d'environ son âge était à l'autre bout de la chaine, et venait de se lever. Il avait un bandeau sur les yeux, était torse nu, la peau blanche seulement barrée par des lanières de cuir, et ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos. Deux pinces à tétons faisaient rougir sa peau, reliées entre elle par une chainette d'argent, elle-même reliée au petit collier ou s'attachait la chaine qu'Hyppolithe tenait toujours fermement. Sur son bas-ventre était écrit au gros marqueur noir "Hyppo's bitch"

"Mr Trueman a trouvé que j'étais surmené, et comme il ne voulait pas dépenser un euro de plus pour me fournir un assistant, il m'a fourni un stagiaire. Et je dois avouer qu'il est effectivement d'une grande aide, je vais avoir du mal à m'en passer… j'ai jamais su comment il s'appelait mais je trouve que "Fuck toy" lui va très bien, n'est-ce pas?"

Le jeune homme tremblant hocha la tête alors que le brun le gratouillait sous le menton, mais Kevin lui n'avait presque pas entendu toute cette diatribe, il avait les yeux fixés sur le collier au cou du stagiaire. Un fin collier en cuir rose avec des strass brillants. Il porta la main à son cou alors qu'un poids de plomb tombait au fond de son estomac. Il resta pour une fois étonnement silencieux alors que le brun tirait à nouveau d'un coup sec sur la chaine sur un chantant :

"C'est pas tout ça, mais on a du travail, Simone, vous pouvez faire entrer mon prochain rendez-vous."

Le stagiaire retourna à sa place sous le bureau pendant que les grognements de la secrétaire résonnaient dans l'intercom, et l'autre homme croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de Kevin, arborant un magnifique sourire qui ne montait pas jusqu'à ses yeux, eux étaient intenses, profonds, insondables.

"Bonne journée Kevin."

* * *

Les reviews sont lues et appréciées, ciao


End file.
